Ultima ratio Der letzte Ausweg
by Elaine2
Summary: Severus und seine Gefühle als er noch in Hogwarts war... Kurzgeschichte! Bitte, bitte reviewt! *bettelt*


Ultima ratio (Der letzte Ausweg)  
  
  
  
Das Gefühl der Ruhe schwindet. Bis eben war ich noch in meiner Traumwelt. Von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen bin ich wieder im realen Leben. In dieser Hölle. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wer ich wirklich bin. Am liebsten würde ich mich ewig in meinem Bett verkriechen, niemals mehr aufstehen und in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren. Leider ist es mir noch nie gelungen. Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen.  
  
  
  
Ich habe Angst meine einzige Vertrauensperson zu verlieren. Ich weiß genau, so jemanden würde ich nie mehr finden. Sie ist etwas Besonderes. Aber für immer wird es nicht sein, das ist mir klar. Alles was mir etwas bedeutet wird mir früher oder später genommen. Ich verliere immer. Zu meinem größten Missfallen an jemanden meiner Feinde, die Personen, die mich hassen.  
  
  
  
Denen, die mich hassen, wünsche ich regelmäßig das Schlimmste an den Hals. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal warum sie mich hassen. Vielleicht weil ich anders bin und nicht ins Klischee eines Jugendlichen passe. Ich schwöre mir es ihnen einmal heim zu zahlen. Eine Rache, die sie nie vergessen werden. Doch mir fehlen Mut und das Vertrauen.  
  
  
  
Ich fühle mich alleine, ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Und schon bald, meine einzige Person, die mich so mochte wie ich bin, diese wird sich nicht mehr mit mir abgeben. Wird mich abschreiben! Nur durch den Einfluss jemandes, der mich auf immer meiden wird.  
  
  
  
Ich ziehe mich zurück, will nicht mehr Ich sein. Ich, diese Person, die sich von allen verletzt und allein gelassen fühlt. Ich schwöre mir wieder, es ihnen einmal heim zu zahlen. Diese Mutigen, ach so tollen Jungen! Ich würde sie leiden lassen, so wie sie mich leiden ließen. Den inneren Qualen aussetzen, die ich durchlebt habe und es immer noch tue. Noch mehr als ein Jahr werde ich ihnen ausgesetzt sein. Doch, irgendwann, vielleicht irgendwann... dann bietet sich die Chance und ich kann ihnen alles heimzahlen!  
  
  
  
Ich stehe abseits, höre wie sie über mich reden. Erwähnen mich, meine Schwächen, meine schlechten Eigenschaften, meine Ängste. Doch nichts meiner guten Seiten bemerkten sie. Ich werde wieder schlecht gemacht. Mit einem finsteren und zugleich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck laufe ich davon.  
  
  
  
Doch inzwischen kann ich meine Mimik gut beherrschen, nur wer mich wirklich kennt, der kann meine Gesichtszüge deuten. Nur eine Person...  
  
  
  
Ich will ihren Gesprächen nicht mehr lauschen, sondern möchte aufhören. Aufhören so zu existieren.  
  
  
  
Ich renne und renne, bis meine Lunge unter meinen Atemzügen anfängt zu brennen. Die kalte Luft schmerzt in meinem Hals. Mein Herz hämmert fast gewaltsam gegen meinen Brustkorb. Feine Schweißperlen sammeln sich in meinem Nacken. Wieder bin ich hier. Am See. Ruhig und groß liegt er vor mir. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit.  
  
  
  
Vorsichtig sehe ich mich um, will den Leuten nicht noch mehr Gesprächsstoff über mich liefern. Mich unbeobachtet fühlend spüre ich schon die Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln. Ich weine, meine Tränen vermischen sich mit meinem Schweiß. Ein Tropfen perlt von meiner Nasenspitze. Ich sinke zu Boden und betrachte meine Hände. Ich bin ganz blass. Ein deutliches Zeichen meiner Familie.  
  
  
  
Wahrscheinlich war meine Familie jedes Mal nach den Ferien wieder froh mich los zu haben. Ich mag zwar äußerlich so aussehen wie einer von ihnen, doch hinter meiner Maske bin ich ganz anders.  
  
  
  
Plötzlich zucke ich zusammen, wische mir mit einer flinken Handbewegung die Tränen aus meinen Augen und blicke hoch. Ich hatte ihre Anwesenheit gespürt. Es ist schon fast unheimlich, ich weiß immer wann sie in meiner Nähe ist. Als hätte ich eine Art Gespür dafür entwickelt.  
  
  
  
"Severus!" Ihre Stimme klingt so weich und freundlich, als sie meinen Namen ausspricht. Ich nicke jedoch nur stumm und mache eine einladende Geste auf den freien Platz zu meiner linken. Sie lächelt mich an, dieses Lächeln, das mich jedes Mal ganz verändert. Ich fühle mich in ihrer Gegenwart immer akzeptiert. So wie ich bin.  
  
  
  
Oft haben wir uns unterhalten, sie kennt mich so gut. Trotz aller meiner Geheimnisse, die sie für mich aufbewahrt, wandte sie sich noch nie von mir ab. Sie kennt mich, meine Vergangenheit, meine Gefühle. Sie akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin. Es ist einfach wunderschön jemanden wie sie zu haben. Doch auch sie wird irgendwann gehen...  
  
  
  
Schweigend sitzen wir nebeneinander. Diese Stille ist so seltsam. Ich höre es förmlich knistern. Diese Spannung in der Luft, die auch sie zu fühlen scheint, denn ihr Kopf dreht sich langsam zu mir. Wieder schenkt sie mir eines ihrer Lächeln. Es zieht mich ganz in ihren Bann.  
  
  
  
Noch nie war die Atmosphäre zwischen uns so gedrückt und plötzlich spüre ich eine ihrer zarten Hände auf meiner Schulter. Ihr Gesicht nähert sich dem Meinen. Ihre Augen sind noch schöner als ihr Lächeln. Dieser Glanz, dieses Glitzern, das soviel Gefühl auszudrücken scheint. Ihre so perfekt geschwungenen Lippen nähern sich meinem Mund.  
  
  
  
Ein lautes Rufen erschallt über die Landschaft. Noch eins, eine weitere Stimme, laut und deutlich.  
  
  
  
Sie schreckt von mir weg und ich meine ein wenig Trauer in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Hastig sieht sie sich um und wirft mir nur noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe sie aufsteht und davon rennt. Wieder ihre verfluchten Freunde! Wie ich sie hasse! Aber habe ich etwas anderes erwartet? Nein...  
  
  
  
Ohne Eile richte ich mich auf und gehe gemächlich auf das große Gebäude zu. Es ist noch nicht spät, die Sonne scheint noch hell über dem Wald, doch ich begebe mich jetzt schon in mein Bett. Ich beginne wieder über mein Leben zu grübeln. Wie so oft. Es ist schon eine meiner Freizeitbeschäftigungen geworden. Was hätte ich schon anderes machen sollen? Freunde hatte ich nicht und sie, sie war beschäftigt. Mit meinen Feinden, meinen größten Widersachern.  
  
  
  
Augenblicklich höre ich einen lauten Schlag und richte mich ruckartig auf. Zwei Personen kommen in den Raum gestürmt. Ihre Gesichter vor Wut verzerrt. Was...?  
  
  
  
"SNAPE!", brüllt der Größere der beiden und baut sich vor mir auf. Ich seufze nur genervt. Wieder scheine ich irgendetwas getan zu haben, was ihnen missfällt. Es war immer das Gleiche. "Wie seid ihr hier herein gekommen?", frage ich nur monoton. "Was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?! Wage es nicht zu lügen!", werde ich wieder angeherrscht, ohne dass er auf meine Frage eingeht. Aber diese beiden und ihre anderen Freunde kamen doch überall herein. Eigentlich hätte ich mir diesen dummen Satz auch sparen können.  
  
  
  
Eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen fällt ihm widerspenstig in sein Gesicht. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. "Welchen Fluch oder auch immer du benutzt hast... Verdammt! Es ist meine Freundin! Lass die Finger von ihr! Kapiert? Du elender Slytherin!" Seine Stimme bebt vor Zorn und seine Augen blitzen mich gefährlich an. Mein Blick fliegt zum anderen dieser beiden. Er scheint sich schwer beherrschen zu müssen, um nicht gleich auf mich los zu gehen.  
  
  
  
Ich habe wieder keine Chance gegen diese beiden. Widerwillig nicke ich nur. Etwas anderes bleibt mir ja auch nicht übrig. "Wenn ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe...dann... dann!" Es versagte ihm die Stimme, worüber ich auch sehr froh bin. Ich will nur noch meine Ruhe.  
  
Nun, jetzt war eingetreten wovor ich mich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Ob ich sie wohl jemals wieder aus der Nähe zu Gesicht bekam? Ihre 'Beschützer' würden wohl wie immer gründliche Arbeit leisten. Es war zwecklos. Wieder war ich der Verlierer.  
  
  
  
Beide schnaubten noch einmal lautstark und stampften dann hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum. Ich saß mittlerweile kerzengerade in meinem Bett, zog jetzt die Füße an meinen Körper und stützte den Kopf darauf. Was war mein Leben eigentlich wert? Jetzt war ich vollkommen alleine.  
  
  
  
"Severus...!", vernahm ich plötzlich die Stimme von einem der älteren Slytherins. Stolz schritt er auf mich zu und fuhr sich dabei mit seiner rechten Hand galant über die silberblonden Haare. Wollte er mich auch anklagen etwas Falsches getan zu haben? Ich sah ihn genervt an, doch er ging darauf nicht ein. "Weißt du... Ich kenne jemanden, der könnte dir Respekt verschaffen. Er könnte dir Macht schenken. Du könntest es diesen Leuten heimzahlen... Willst du mich nicht heute Abend begleiten und es dir ansehen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
------ So, das war es von mir! Bitte, bitte reviewt. Ja????? *fleht* Und bevor ich es vergesse. Von hier aus. ganz liebe Grüße an Feary *winkt*  
  
Bye Elaine 


End file.
